


Twenty-One Questions

by MsNJS



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Nagron, One Shot, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games, Questions, Moments and Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-One Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a plot bunny and avoiding writing my other Nagron fic. This is not proof read or beta'd so proceed with caution and lax. ;)

**Prologue**

Nasir had carried it around for three weeks. It weighed practically nothing but it was heavy due to its significance. It also made him anxious. Naevia said it was beautiful. Crixus said it was crazy. Mira thought it was amazing. Nasir just wanted it, despite any other adjectives, he simply wanted it. In his mind he had always had a set plan of execution but life, more specifically; Agron in his life has taught him that you should just let life happen. So he just kept it, no plans, dramatic or generic gestures. The right time will come and it will be perfect!

**\----**

“Okay that is 17 out of 21 for us!” Naevia said triumphantly, like she knew they were going to win, although she was still mad at Crixus for losing them 4 points. Boyfriends are supposed to know what lip gloss you use, your favorite book, and blood type-- amongst other things. What if you were bored at a hospital, needing a blood transfusion and had chapped lips? What could he do at that point? Nothing!

“Alright,” Agron said readily, lying between Nasir’s legs, absent mindedly and softly stroking his leg. “It’s our turn!”

“You sound excited.” Nasir said.

“Its $150…”

“$165!” Saxa chimed in making note of her and Ganius’ contribution to the couple’s game. They did not give equal money, citing that they were not a couple, they ‘just fucked a lot’. So everyone else put fifty bucks in the pot to see which couple knew the most about each other. Ganicus and Saxa had 6 out of 21, mostly sex related points. Mira and Spartacus had 11 of the 21 points, again mostly sex related and Mira earning the majority. Naevia and Crixus were in the lead.

“I’m not sure if we should play,” Nasir faux whispered to Agron.

“What? Why?” Agron turned to him confused.

“Because we’re gonna kick everyone’s ass and take their money. We don’t want to do that, do we?” Nasir said teasingly, keeping his eyes on Agron and kissing him.

“The fuck we don’t!” Agron grinned between kisses.

“Alright, alright you two! We don’t have to see you fuck to win the game just write down the answers.” Mira handed them paper. They both hurriedly wrote the answers. They would  alternately ask questions to the answers. Twenty one answers to twenty one questions.

Nasir was up first.

“I like to sleep on my…”

“Right side. My favorite ice cream topping?”

“Chocolate and Caramel. Cats or dogs?” Nasir asked.

“Neither.” Agron answered the trick question and threw one out of his own. “Soccer or Football?”

“Rugby!” Nasir said with a smile knowing Agron’s feelings on ‘the best sport in the whole damn world’, his opinion.

“Favorite food?”

Agron made a sour face, “Sushi.” It just wasn’t for him no matter how many variations. “Favorite Superhero?”

“Green Lantern.” Agron glared at him slightly. Nasir quickly added, “The black one!” Agron smiled. There was a BIG fucking difference according to Agron. Nasir had an hour lecture on the subject. “How many women have I had sex with?”

Ganicus chuckled as though the question was not only absurd but impossible. “Two.” Agron answered confidently. Nasir stuck his tongue out at Ganicus. “Celebrity Crush?”

Nasir raised his eyebrows. “Do we have time to list them all?” “Just the top 2.” Nasir took a breath and thought about whose pictures he was bombarded with the most. “Uhhh Marc Elliott and…uh…” he snapped his fingers to think, “Marlon Tei...x...e..whatever.” Nasir rolled his eyes. “You and your types.”* 

“Taste babe.” Agron turned to Nasir giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. “I have taste.”

“Yeah, okay when did I lose my virginity?”

“19.” Agron said.

“Aww poor baby,” Saxa teased.

“Phobia?”

“Birds.”

“Birds?” Crixus asked incredulously. “The small, flapping things that run _from_ you?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Agron snapped at him. “You’re a damn ballerina!” And Crixus instantly clamped his mouth shut.

“Hey, be nice!” Naevia said. She rubbed Crixus shoulders to comfort him. It was her question that made his prancing days known.

“My Dream Car?” Nasir continued.

“A blue 70 or 72 Camero!” Agron said, smiling at him. Nasir was a huge car freak, old, new, concepts, anything with four wheels got him going. They were at conventions and car shows at least four times a year and they have fucked in a car more than the bed.

“My favorite cologne?”

“Mmmm…” Nasir smirked and leaned over to sniff him, “Cuba Paris.” He kissed his neck. Someone groaned in annoyance. “Boxers or briefs?”

“Boxer briefs. Why do you keep trying to trick me?”

“To keep you on your toes!”

“Yeah, guilty pleasure?” Agron asked.

“Yoga.”

“Yoga!?” Crixus interjected again in amazement.

“Plies!” Agron retorted.

“Yeah, but yoga, I mean there is no training or performing in yoga!”

Nasir chuckled. “I love that he loves yoga, makes him calmer _and_ flexible.” He placed a hand on Agron's thigh and squeezed.

“Alright, Celebrity Crush?”

“That bastard,” Agron grumbled.

“Name please?” Nasir coaxed. 

“Thore Schollerman,” Agron grumbled.

“Why can you have a list of men to replace me but I can’t have one?”

“I could never and would never replace you, besides I only lust them.”

“Well Thore is German and you kind of look alike.” Agron stared at him in feigned mortification and shock. “That should make it better.” Agron just pouted.

“Favorite sex position?”

“Me riding. My most favorite thing in the world?”

“Me?”

“No, well yes but I mean my most favorite favorite!”

“Oh… your computer,” Agron said flatly. He knew he couldn’t compete with 8 GB RAM, 1TB Hard Drive, 7 hour battery life and i7 processor but Nasir loved him almost as much.

“When did I fall in love with you?” Agron asked.

“‘First Sight’,” Nasir said with air quotes and a small laugh.

“I hate when you do that!”

“Do what?”

“Air quote me,” Agron said with more air quotes, “like you don’t believe me.”

“I don’t.”

“Why?” Agron asked a little hurt. “The first time I saw you, I did fall in love. It was at that market on Piddle Street, Saturday, September 25th. You ran into me! Your hair was messily pulled into a bun. I liked it up because you could see your jaw line. (He reached up and cupped Nasir’s face.) And your eyes, they’re so damn deep and brown, I kinda felt like I was falling in them. I wondered about that cut on your eyebrow. You had on jeans and that Ethcs t-shirt, with that tribal face on it. It was a little too big for you but you looked amazing in it. You had lamb, peppers, onions, and those sticks… you were making Kebabs. I said I had never had one before and you said…

“You can have mine.” Nasir finished and smiled.

Agron smiled too. “Then you blushed and started stuttering to try and take it back.”

“I did not blush!” Nasir said.

“Yes you did, you’re doing it right now!” Agron grinned. He was right. Nasir's face was hot and tingling, if he smiled any wider he might break it.

“I cannot believe you remember all that. I just remember we met in the market.” Nasir gave Agron a warm smile.

“I remember everything. But I knew at that moment that I wanted to be with you.” Nasir leaned over and kissed him.

“Awwww,” Naevia said without breaking the moment- the bubble they had created just that quickly even with 6 onlookers. Mira stared at them with a huge smile. Saxa smirked. Ganicus, Spartacus and Crixus just looked on in disbelief at the schmoop.

“I’m gonna get a fuckin cavity, fucking with these two.” Crixus grumbled and stood up to get a beer.

Nasir heard none of it and saw no one but Agron looking deep in his eyes. He knew it was the truth. He kissed him again and Agron turned back to his paper. Then it dawned on him. _This was the moment._

“Would you marry me?” He said thinner and lower than he wanted.

“Duh!” Agron said quickly before continuing, “Okay where is my….”

“Agron!” Naevia nearly yelled startling him. “Duh is not an answer.” She nodded her head toward Nasir who had temporarily stopped breathing, unbeknownst to Agron who was completely focused on his next question and winning this thing but totally fucking up **this** moment.

“Nasir, you know…”Agron began to speak, turning toward him, but the sentence was stopped dead in his throat. “…What the fuck is that?” Agron asked in a serious voice, staring at the shiny round metal Nasir held carefully between his index finger and thumb.

“What the fuck does it look like, idiot?” Crixus interjected.

“Is that…” Agron began to speak again but his breath was struggling to function. He looked at Nasir who had this wild anxious excited look on his face. And then a smile began to cross Agron’s lips as realization of the question Nasir asked set in.

“Get the fuck out of here!” He exclaimed. Nasir shook his head no.

“Really?” Nasir shook his head yes.

A huge grin cracked Agron's dumbfounded face and then he leaped—LEAPED, all 230 lbs of him-- on Nasir, knocking the smaller man over. He umphed before a boisterous laughter spilled from him and Agron peppered him with kisses.

“Agron don’t kill him before you get him down the aisle,” someone said. Agron reluctantly stopped kissing him to look at him. Nasir's beautiful deep brown eyes gave him love and lust, weakness and strength, and trust and loyalty.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” Nasir said before kissing him again.

“So they just won all the money, hun?” Crixus whispered, getting only a jab in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> *Nod to Marcelareads and I noting 'her type' at the same time! :) Agron and her have similar taste


End file.
